Salingers : The Younger Years
by Hellmouth23
Summary: How Party Of Five came to be! Please R&R. Thanks


**Salingers : The Younger Years **

**Hey guys. First off I must say that I am new to this section so I hope that everything will go off okay. Anyhoo I've always wanted to write a Party of Five fic, seeing that it's one of my favoured TV shows, even though I've only been able to get the first season on DVD. Anyway I'll stop rambling now and give you what you came for ;)**

**Summary : Where it all started !!**

Enjoy

Today was a day like any other. However it was going to be a very different story for one Diana Salinger, who was due any day now. In fact she was growing increasingly worried as the days passed, mainly because she was already a week late and if it weren't for her loving husband of 10 years, Nick Salinger, she was sure she would have been in the mental institute by now. She was really amazed sometimes at how utterly resilient he was of her, especially now in dealing with her frequent sudden hormonal outbursts, which usually involved a petty argument on something like a missing sock.

Nick on the other hand knew that this was to be expected, and even though at times he would become extremely frustrated by it, he knew that this would all be worth it in the end. To be able to see your child for the first time. Something he had never had the honour of experiencing, and he knew that he would never dream of experiencing it with anyone else other than the beautiful brunette now sleeping contently in front of his awestruck eyes.

"Night Di" he whispered to her before he planted a lingering goodnight kiss to the side of her head, just like he did every night for the past ten years of their loving marriage.

The clock struck two in the morning and with that the Salinger house was suddenly awoken to the now piercing cries coming from a more than distressed Diana who was finding extremely hard to breathe as the pain of her contractions increased by the second. Making her extremely worried at what it could mean as a result, and that sense of worry increased when she looked to the side of her and found that Nick was nowhere to be seen. However the very next minute she let out a huff of relief at the sheer sight of him now standing in the doorway, a packed bag slung over his shoulder and a slightly frightened but content expression adorning his chiselled like features.

Within seconds of that, he was at her side, wordlessly lifting her up into his arms and carrying her down the stairs to the car, despite her argument about it being okay for her to walk on her own. However she knew that when his mind was made up about something, there was simply no changing it whatsoever.

Once they were both in the car, both securely strapped by their seatbelts, they just froze in their seats for a few seconds. Knowing that from this moment their lives would completely change, and hopefully for the better as well, they both thought as they gazed into one another's eyes, completely lost in love and so thankful to receive such a special gift in return. However the starling shriek of pain coming out from Diana again was what snapped them out of their reverie, and with that he pushed his foot on the accelerator and sped his way towards the hospital. Completely thankful of the fact that the traffic wasn't that bad on the way there.

Fifteen minutes later and he was pulling up in front of the Scared Heart Hospital with his now screaming wife in tow.

"It's gonna be okay baby. It's gonna be fine." He kept on saying to her, hoping that it would calm and soothe her for the time being, but the glares he got in return were enough to make him think twice about saying anything else. So with that he wordlessly carried her into his arms again and rushed through the main entrance of the hospital, looking for the first doctor who came within his viewing range.

A few minutes later and she was changed in a hospital gown and being wheeled off in the direction of the maternity ward. The whole time she just kept looking around at her surroundings while trying to suppress the fear which was also rising within her. The fear that something could possibly go wrong as a result of her delayed due date. Common Diane think positive, it's not good for the baby, she mentally scolded herself as she looked at her considerably large baby bump.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick asked as he walked alongside her stretcher, holding onto her hand as tightly as she was with him. In response all she did was offer him a weak smile to ease his worry, while trying to withstand another contraction, which according to the doctors were now only coming a few minutes apart, meaning one thing. That they were finally about to witness the coming of their first child who would later come to be named and known as, Charlie. The same name given to Nick's Grandfather.

**There it is so far guys. So what do you think, worth continuing?? Future chapters will be considerably longer. I just wanted to put the basis of this fic out there and what will entail from it ;)**


End file.
